


Cazador de Corazones

by flamencos (foldingcranes)



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Palta Rellena, Telenovela AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingcranes/pseuds/flamencos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manuel tiene un trabajo que odia, pero si hay algo que odia aún más son las sorpresas. ¿Y qué mejor sorpresa que descubrir que tu amor de infancia es tu compañero de trabajo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cazador de Corazones

Es una tontería y lo único que logra con ello es ponerse en ridículo a sí mismo, pero en cuánto Manuel ve a Miguel entrar en el set de “Cazador de Corazones”, su primer impulso es meterse dentro del tráiler de Producción. En vez de eso, termina tropezando con el pedestal de una cámara y haciéndose un chichón en la sien.

Es Miguel, obviamente, quien le presta auxilio.

—¿Estás b— Manuel, eres tú? —Miguel pregunta, con los ojos grandes y una ancha sonrisa de sorpresa al extenderle la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Sus dedos queman al tocar el codo de Manuel.

Porque de todas las cosas que a Manuel podían pasarle en ese horrible trabajo nuevo, jamás imaginó que encontrarse con su amor de infancia sería una de ellas.

-

(Tiene diez años y zapatos nuevos. Le han sentado al fondo del salón y no logra distinguir nada de lo que hay en la pizarra, porque aún no le diagnostican el astigmatismo. A su izquierda, hay un idiota que no deja de levantar la mano para hacer preguntas absurdas y a su derecha—

—Oye, oye —la sonrisa de Miguel es cálida, y la primera de muchas. Le falta un diente. —¿Cómo te llamas?

Su cara se siente caliente, y probablemente debe verse tonto.

—Manuel. Dime Manuel, por favor.

—Bueno, Manuel —Miguel ríe—. Oye, por cierto… ¿entiendes algo de lo que la profe está diciendo?

Manuel ríe. Es la primera de muchas risas.)

-

 _Crear_ es el verbo más importante para Manuel, _crear_ ha sido el combustible de su vida desde el momento en que aprendió a leer, más aun, cuando aprendió a escribir. Desde que ha tenido memoria, su única meta en la vida ha sido ser escritor. Es en la adultez que ha tenido que preguntarse: ¿a qué costo?

 _Cazador de Corazones_ es la producción a la que llegó gracias al favor de su amigo Pedro, después de que su segunda novela fracasara en Chile por ser considerada demasiado _tediosa_. Quizás si Manuel no se hubiese tomado tan a pecho a Bolaño de niño, el producto final habría sido más fácil de _marquetear_. De cualquier forma, la industria de las telenovelas es lucrativa en México y ofrece una parada temporal segura— aún se está pagando la universidad, y no quiere pensar en la cantidad de intereses que ha acumulado por haberse tardado en pagar los primeros años.

(Respira, Manuel. Respira).

—¿Así que eres escritor? —Miguel lo investiga con ojos curiosos, ambos ya sentados afuera de las oficinas de producción. El set está casi listo para el rodaje y la estrella femenina está siendo maquillada para entrar en escena. Manuel revuelve su taza de té con desgano y evita la mirada inquisitiva de Miguel.

—Y tú eres actor. ¿Qué pasó con ser chef? —pregunta, para evitar tener que hablar de sí mismo. Miguel alza una ceja en respuesta, dando un sorbo a su taza de café. Es el galán de la telenovela, se nota hasta en cómo lo han vestido. Si Manuel no lo mira demasiado, puede mantener su concentración.

—Acompañé a un amigo a una audición cuando estaba en la universidad —se rasca el mentón, recordando—. Me dijeron que lo intentara también, ¿qué podía salir mal?

¿Al parecer? Nada.

—Y aquí estás ahora.

—Y aquí estoy ahora —repite Miguel, divertido—. Algún día me gustaría hacer películas, eso sí. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Manuel piensa en su novela fallida. En los dos años que le tomó escribirla, en todo el proceso de investigación que requirió para ser realizada, en los costos de publicación que aún intenta pagar. En los números negativos.

—No mucho —se encoge de hombros, fingiendo desinterés. A juzgar por la expresión en el rostro de Miguel, no le sale muy bien. No sabe si es porque Miguel se ha vuelto más observador tras llevar años en el mundo de la actuación, o por el tiempo en que fueron amigos cuando eran chicos, si es que aún queda un atisbo de familiaridad en él. De todos modos, debería tener claro que Manuel siempre ha sido callado.

—Oye, luego de grabar hoy deberíamos ir a beber algo —Miguel sonríe una última vez antes de ponerse de pie para regresar al set—. Y no digas que no, porque voy a insistir hasta que aceptes.

Manuel suspira, hundiéndose poco a poco en su silla.

-

_María del Rosario baja corriendo, en tacones, las escaleras de la mansión. Es perseguida por Marco Antonio de la Luz, que se niega a aceptar la ruptura de su matrimonio. No quiere aceptar que María del Rosario se ha enamorado del capataz del fundo, Luis Carlos de la Vega, tras numerosas tardes observando la piel morena de sus abdominales bajo el sol, tocando su espalda sudada y abrazando su cintura masculina al montar con él a los caballos de carrera de su futuro ex marido—_

Manuel deja de teclear para detenerse durante un momento, quitarse los lentes y frotarse los ojos. La luz proveniente de la computadora hace que le lagrimeen los ojos y mira la hora. Son las tres de la madrugada y ha escrito y reescrito la misma escena al menos tres veces. Se siente raro al saber que Luis Carlos de la Vega es el personaje de Miguel, pero se siente más raro aún al reconocer que _esto_ es a lo que se dedica ahora. La espalda se le hiela al entretener la posibilidad de que escribir telenovelas no sea algo temporal.

—Respira —Manuel bota aire, pellizcándose el arco de la nariz—. Respira, no es tan malo. Plata es plata.

Se levanta del escritorio para ir por una cerveza y un sweater, haciendo una parada para rellenar el plato de comida de su gato. No puede evitar mirar el calendario magnético del refri, donde ha anotado con plumón sus actividades de la semana. _Viernes: Salida con Miguel_ , parece resaltar agresivamente por sobre el resto de las casillas. Manuel traga saliva, sin despegar los ojos de la casilla acusadora, como si aquellas palabras lo juzgasen por sus ganas de cancelar el compromiso. Como si supiesen que de chico estuvo enamorado de Miguel. Como si supiesen que a los trece, le escribió una estúpida carta que Miguel nunca respondió.

Manuel sacude la cabeza, desvía el rumbo de sus pensamientos hacia el trabajo y coge la dichosa cerveza. La ansiedad sigue presente aún, no va a desvanecerse por arte de magia, pero los primeros sorbos de cerveza logran una ilusión de calor en su cuerpo y las manos dejan de sudarle de manera molesta.

Para cuando termina la lata, puede continuar escribiendo sin pensar en el viernes ni tener que forzarse a respirar.

-

(Manuel deja la carta en el casillero de Miguel apenas la campana para regresar a clases ha sonado. Siendo el idiota meticuloso qué es, no se mete a la sala de clases hasta que se asegura que Miguel ha cogido el sobre al abrir su casillero. Luego de verlo, Manuel espera. Y espera.

Y espera.

Si hay algo diferente entre los dos, si Miguel ha decidido que algo ha cambiado, si los sentimientos de Manuel han alterado el curso de las cosas, no se nota. Manuel deja de esperar al mes. Se aleja, humillado y avergonzado. No soporta la idea de haber hecho el ridículo.

A los dos meses, Miguel le pregunta si lo está ignorando. Manuel no le responde.

Su amistad se desvanece como si nunca hubiera existido. Aun así, cuando Miguel es transferido, Manuel no puede evitar lagrimear a escondidas de sus compañeros de clases, afuera de la fiesta de despedida).

-

La bachata que suena de fondo no es desconocida para Manuel.

—¿Esta canción no estaba de moda cuando íbamos al colegio juntos? —Miguel comenta, sumergido en el menú. Todavía no es un completo fan de la comida mexicana y Manuel considera aquello un crimen.

—Creo que sí —Manuel carraspea. Las gafas se le resbalan por la nariz y sólo allí recuerda que olvidó quitárselas. También, se auto regaña mentalmente por no haber pasado a casa a cambiarse ropa. Miguel se ve impecable, lógicamente, porque su coestrella lo asesinaría si los periodistas lo pillasen en la calle vestido en pantalón deportivo. En contraste, Manuel parece recién levantado de una tumba. Hasta sus ojeras le restan dignidad.

Para cuando logra salir del mundo de su ansiedad interior y volver a la realidad, Manuel se encuentra a Miguel mirándolo con una sonrisa que podría interpretarse como dulce.

(En ese momento, decide que necesita pedir más alcohol).

—No puedo creer que han pasado doce años desde la última vez que nos vimos —dice, apoyando los codos en la mesa para inclinarse un poco hacia adelante. Manuel se muerde la lengua para no recriminarle que hacer eso es de mala educación. Los nervios le impiden buscar pelea, aunque eso le garantice una salida alternativa a la conversación que se le viene encima.

—No es tanto —trata de restarle importancia, pero Miguel no se lo compra.

—¡Es un montón de tiempo, viejo! Y quiero saber todo.

—Define _todo_.

—No te hagas el tonto —Miguel rezonga—. Me refiero a todo lo que has hecho en este tiempo. Quiero saber cómo llegaste hasta dónde estás.

—Deudas —Manuel carraspea—. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

—Porque fuimos amigos —Miguel comienza a sonar algo irritado—. ¿No es motivo suficiente para preguntarte qué has estado haciendo?

Si Manuel fuese un experto en posesiones demoniacas, sería capaz de utilizar aquel fenómeno a modo de explicación por las próximas cosas que diría.

—¿Ahora te importa? —Manuel pregunta, con algo más de desdén del necesario—. ¿Ahora, después de un montón de años? ¿Ahora te interesa El Show de Manuel? Mira, si esta salida es para satisfacer tu morbo, te tengo noticias: _Mala idea, Luis Carlos_.

El mozo los interrumpe en medio de la discusión, colocando sus bebidas en la mesa con rapidez y ganas de salir arrancando bien lejos de la tensión que envuelve la mesa. El ambiente está tan eléctrico que podría electrocutarlos a ambos y a Manuel no le importaría en lo más mínimo, morir rostizado le parece el curso más alegre y saludable que podría tomar su vida durante esa noche.

—Sé que han pasado años, ¿vale? —Miguel interrumpe sus delirios—. Y sé que dejamos de ser amigos, Manu, no soy tan estúpido cómo para pensar que una amistad es algo que retomas como si fuese una peli que pausaste para ir a buscar canchita. Pero nunca me gustó cómo acabaron las cosas.

Manuel maldice. Los ojos de Miguel lo taladran, sinceros y acongojados. Dos putos ojos de galán de telenovela, enarcados por dos cejas negras perfectas. Se pregunta si Miguel se queja como bebé cuando las chicas del departamento de estética se las hacen (la respuesta es sí).

También se pregunta si María del Rosario se habrá sentido como él en algún momento: acorralado, indefenso, y con taquicardia.

—¿Por qué nunca respondiste a mi carta? —Manuel pregunta y, para su horror abyecto y absoluto, su voz lo traiciona al temblar y quebrarse de forma patética. Es como tener trece años otra vez.

(Que alguien, por favor, firme una orden de NO REANIMACIÓN en su hoja médica.)

Miguel guarda silencio por un largo rato. Antes de que Manuel pueda pararse, lanzarse bajo el autobús más lejano y celebrar el Día de los Muertos desde el otro lado, pronuncia la frase que aun así amenazaría con mandarlo a una muerte temprana.

—¿Qué carta, Manu?

Manuel se ríe hasta el punto del histerismo.

-

 

A pesar de haber rodado por las escaleras, de haber sido atropellada por uno de sus propios cabellos y de haber recibido un disparo en el hombro a manos de su propio marido, María del Rosario sale del hospital con la frente en alto y la espalda erguida, directo hacia los brazos de Luis Carlos de la Vega. Él la espera con mirada llorosa y palabras de amor en los labios—

—Si sigo voy a vomitar —Manuel se pasa una mano por la cara—. Pero me exigen un final feliz por contrato. Y de todos modos, se supone que no debería mostrar los libretos finales a los actores. ¿Viniste a mi casa a espiar el destino final de tu personaje y saber hasta cuándo tendrás sueldo fijo?

Miguel suelta una carcajada. Tiene una mano en uno de los hombros de Manuel, y él se pregunta si podrá sentir cómo se le acelera el corazón.

—No, te acompañé a tu casa porque pensé que estabas teniendo una apoplejía —Miguel toma asiento a su lado y ahora, apoya el mentón en el hombro de Manuel, retirando su mano para colocarla sobre un muslo—. No puedo creer que me escribiste una carta de amor y no la leí.

—No era una carta de amor, cerdo —Manuel bufa, resentido. Cierra la computadora y se cruza de brazos, comenzando a cuestionarse el haber permitido que Miguel le acompañase a su departamento.

Miguel tiene otras ideas, claro, y hace lo que mejor se le da: dejar en blanco a Manuel con un beso en el cuello.

—Si no era una carta de amor, entonces, ¿cómo voy a ponerme al día contigo? —Miguel sonríe de medio lado. Su aliento en el cuello de Manuel se siente tibio y real. A pesar de ello, Manuel se limpia las gafas para asegurarse de que no está viendo cosas.

Luego manda todo al carajo y besa a Miguel de un modo que ya querría imitar María del Rosario.


End file.
